


Pretzels

by Postmodernpromartheus



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR and Humor and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernpromartheus/pseuds/Postmodernpromartheus
Summary: Mulder and Scully have recently moved into the unremarkable house. Set sometime before IWTB. Pure fluff.
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Pretzels

“Hey, Scully!”

“Hey.”

“Oh, you went to Trader Joe’s! Did you get them?”

“Get what?”

“The peanut butter pretzels. _Did you forget_?”

“Don’t be so sad. Of course I got them, Mulder. You’re just lucky the conference was near there. I’m not driving 3 hours to get these for you every time you have a craving.” 

“Where are they?!”

“ _Mulder_! Stop! Damnit. Wait a minute. Everything is going to spill. Let me set it down.” 

“Got ‘em.”

“You’re worse than a kid. Help me put all these groceries away. I want to get my stuff off.”

“Sure thing.”

“Mulder, these can’t replace your sunflower seeds. You’ll gain 100 lbs.”

“But they’re so good, Scully.”

“What the hel…@#$%^”

“Jesus, Scully! Don’t spit it out! You’re wasting it!”

“I was talking, Mulder! Don’t shove food in my mouth when I’m talking.” 

“Give it to me. I’ll eat it.”

“You’re disgusting! I was trying to ask what the hell happened in here, before I was so rudely interrupted.”

“What do you mean?”

“It looks like an LL Bean catalog threw up all over the living room.”

“A little LL Bean, but mostly J Crew.”

“Why?”

“I had to order my underwear from J Crew so I figured what the hell I may as well get a few things to wear while I’m working around the yard. I got you something.”

“It better not be flannel, Mulder.”

“Tada!!” 

“It’s flannel.”

“Yep.”

“Smile all you want, Mulder. I’m not wearing that.”

“Why, Scully?! His and hers.” 

“OMG…you didn’t.” 

“Yep.”

“Matching shirts?! You’ve been alone in this house too long. I’m not putting that on my body so you can just send it back.”

_“But you look so cute in flannel, Scully.”_

“Whining and flattery won’t get you anywhere. I have waited years to wear my own wardrobe again. When I’m not in scrubs, I’m deciding what I wear, Mulder, and it won’t involve flannel.” 

“You wear flannel pj’s, Scully.”

“It’s not the same thing, Mulder, and you know it.”

“It still counts.” 

“Did you eat the whole bag already?! _Mulder. It’s a 3 hour drive_.” 

_“But, they’re so good, Scully_. And who the hell drives 3 hours to get them and only buys one bag?”

-

“Wait a minute!!!” 

“Mulder, no!! Come back!!! _Damnit_. _Why didn’t I lock the car_?”

“Aha, Scully!! I found the stash!!! You were holding out on me.”

“Don’t you dare eat ‘em all in one day. I’m not kidding, Mulder.” 

“But they’re so _good_ , Scully.”

“Move this stuff. Grey’s Anatomy is about to start. Beer?”

“Iced tea. Hurry up and sit down, Scully. Meredith and Derek are spending the night together in this one.”

“You better have saved some of those for me, Mulder.”

“Of course.” 

“Mulder, you’re gonna look really good in your flannel. And, I guess we can keep mine.” 

“We’re gettin’ more and more like Green Acres every day, Scully.” 

“We’re not getting a pig, Mulder. Stop asking.” 

“You’ll cave, Scully. You’ll cave.”

“God, these are _so good_.”


End file.
